


HPDM - New Rules

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 激情短打※ 雙向暗戀※ 我只是想寫帶球跑※ 純粹是為了滿足我的私慾





	HPDM - New Rules

01

Draco Malfoy無比慶幸自己的小兒子正在嬰兒車裡熟睡著，他抱著剛起床開始鬧騰的大兒子，瞪著出現在自己眼前的黑髮男子。金髮寶寶不耐煩的尖叫聲喚回了自己的神智。「沒事沒事，Daddy要走了。」他在寶寶的頸項旁貼著他的小耳朵說道，蹭了蹭孩子軟嫩的皮膚，逗得小孩咯咯輕笑。 

「Potter。」他朝著黑髮男子點點頭，「好久不見。」該死，他就不該來倫敦。

「你好，Malfoy。」Harry乾巴巴地說，他看向Draco那張熟悉的面孔，發現那跟兩年前沒什麼區別，甚至臉色更好了些，他的臉頰不似當初凹陷，現在雖然仍是瘦削，卻紅潤有光澤，灰藍色的眼睛閃著銀光，溫柔地看著自己抱著的金髮孩子。

他的長髮嚴謹地束著，乖巧地披在了他瘦削的肩膀上。

看起來大概一歲多的孩子跟Draco長得一般無二，孩子有著跟Draco相同的髮色和眼睛。小寶寶吃著自己手指，好奇地看著眼前的陌生人，而嬰兒車內還有一個黑髮寶寶熟睡著，看起來和Draco手中抱的差不了多少。

Harry吞了口口水，他覺得心口十分疼痛，胃都捲了起來。他想問問Draco這兩年到哪裡去了，卻發現自己沒什麼立場詢問，他們從來都沒什麼正常關係。

「你……去哪了？」他鼓起十二分勇氣詢問，祖母綠的眼睛四處搜索著，尋找著或許是Draco伴侶的人。

「義大利。」Draco用手指梳了梳孩子的細軟髮絲，而那個小傢伙掩著嘴，開始對自己的父親笑著。「做什麼呀，你這個小可愛。」他捏了捏小孩軟嫩的臉頰，而小孩遞上了他滿是口水的嘴唇，吧唧一聲印到了父親白皙精緻的臉頰上。「這是Scorpius。」他對Harry說。Malfoy一定很愛他的兒子，Harry想，他沒有擦掉他臉上的口水，這簡直是不可思議。

「喔那──」

「嘿，Beauty。」街口旁的店門口打了開來，一個高大的褐髮男子走了出來，摟住了Draco的肩膀，「沒有Opera cake，所以我買了Tiramisù。」他朝Draco晃了晃手中的袋子。

「你倒是告訴我Opera cake跟Tiramisù有多少相似性。」Draco翻了白眼，動了動自己的肩膀。「別這樣，Antonio。」

「當然是都很好吃。」男子放開了Draco的肩膀，將手指湊到唇邊吻了吻，然後像開花似地綻放開。接著他注意到眼前的黑髮男子，深褐色的眼睛疑惑地在Harry和Draco的身上游移，「朋友？」

「舊識，Harry Potter。」Draco對男子說道，隨後看向Harry，「Potter，這是Antonio Casanova。」

「是那個Potter啊。」Antonio饒有興致地看著Harry，他的表情讓Harry感覺有些冒犯，那人直勾勾盯著自己的眼珠子。

「你好。」Harry伸出手，Antonio笑了笑，回握住了他伸出的手。

「Papa！」被遺忘許久的Scorpius拍了拍自己金髮爸爸的臉，「Manma。」

「晚安，Potter，我們該走了，Scor要吃晚餐了。」

「或許改天我請你吃個飯？」Harry猶豫著開口，他看見Draco皺起眉，沒有什麼反應。

「再看看吧。」這時，在嬰兒車裡的黑髮寶寶皺了皺他的小鼻子，開始嚎啕大哭，「你這個小搗蛋。」Draco把Scorpius放到了Antonio懷裡，急忙地抱起哭泣的孩子，Draco將他的小臉蛋壓向了自己胸口。寶寶尖銳的哭聲在父親的安撫下停了下來，但那個黑髮孩子仍將腦袋埋在父親胸前，Harry看不清那孩子的臉龐。

Antonio順手收起了嬰兒車，他懷裡的Scorpius睜著他和父親相似的灰藍色眼睛望著Harry，小小的手指頭還塞在嘴裡，發出了吧咂吧咂的口水聲。「Haba！」Scorpius朝Harry揮了揮他軟軟短短的小手，笑了起來，露出了兩顆小小的門牙。

Draco懷裡的孩子在聽到兄弟的聲音後抬起了頭，他掙扎著朝Scorpius伸手，就像是要往他身上撲似地。「Al，你真的是夠了。」Draco嘆氣，將Scorpius抱了過來，兩隻小小的一左一右的坐在他的手臂上。

「Potter，原諒我得走了，我的手臂快被這兩個小混球坐斷了。」他咬了咬黑髮小寶寶的鼻尖，逗得他咯咯亂笑。「這是Al。」Draco說。

「Antonio，好心點，去把車開過來，缺乏鍛鍊的我無法負重超過20公斤走三條街。」褐髮男子聳了聳肩，提著蛋糕像是跳舞般地離去。

「義大利人。」Draco嗤笑地看著他漸行漸遠的背影。

被Draco稱之為Al的孩子現在和Scorpius一樣，一手抓著自己父親的脖子，一手塞進嘴裡吸吮著，兩個人兩雙眼睛都緊緊地盯著Harry的臉，一臉好奇。

Harry這時候才看見了Al的正臉，他感覺這個孩子跟Draco不太像。Scorpius就像是一個縮小的Draco，但是Al沒有他的兄弟那樣像爸爸，Harry發現Al的眼睛是碧綠色的。

而那個顏色和形狀有些熟悉。

Draco在Harry逐漸露出疑惑表情時抱著孩子鑽進了汽車裡。

02

「是他對不對？」Antonio在Draco將雙胞胎哄睡到了客廳之後對他說，他露出了饒有興致的笑容。「Harry Potter。」

「什麼？」

「雙胞胎的，呃，另一個爸爸？」

「你想太多了。」Draco冷淡地說著，他替自己倒了一杯水，將自己心虛的臉藏在馬克杯後。

「我可沒瞎，Al的眼睛和他的一模一樣。」Antonio隨興地說著，他撥弄著壁爐裡的木頭，「Albus Dumbledore最親近的學生，Harry Potter。」

「小Al的名字不就是Albus嗎，他的命名方式可和你們傳統上不一樣喔。」

「你這個敏銳的混蛋。」Draco啐了一口，他暴躁地放下馬克杯，灰藍色的眼睛瞪著Antonio，「你想怎樣？」

「嗯？我不想怎樣啊。」Antonio挖著自己的Tiramisù放進嘴裡，巧克力粉撲上他的嘴唇，褐色的眼睛滿是笑意。「我就是來英國放假一陣子而已，我對你們亂七八糟的事情才～沒有興趣。」

「好吧，我覺得很有趣哼哼。」

「我很疑惑，你跟英國的救世主搞上了怎麼可能沒有半點消息啊。」

「因為我們沒有搞上。」Draco冷淡地說。

「雙胞胎？」

「我們沒有交往、沒有搞上！」Draco雙手抱胸，瞪著Antonio，他蒼白的臉上滿是紅暈，看起來恨不得把Antonio敲昏。「我們只是──睡了幾次。」他挫敗地說，將自己摔進了沙發。

「喔呵，救世主。」Antonio露出了曖昧的笑容。

Draco對於他和Harry不小心滾上床的第一次仍然印象深刻，好吧，他對於每次都印象深刻，畢竟次數並不多。

那天他被他的老同學Theodore Nott和他父親綁走，前來營救的Auror正好是Harry Potter。他現在可以講得很雲淡風輕，但是當時他真的是嚇壞了，他從小就認識Theodore，他沒想過他和他父親會想要綁架自己。

好吧，想想也是理所當然的。他們是唯一一家沒有被抄家滅族的食死人。

他們需要錢、需要辦法，好離開英國。

於是Theodore貓頭鷹他，拜託Draco和他在Knockturn Alley見上一面，而Draco赴約了。他想著讓Theodore離開英國也好，至少不會受老Nott波及。Goyle他們家那時候需要幫忙時，Lucius也私底下幫過不少忙。

結果他被擄走了。

天真又愚蠢的自己。

Theodore沒對他做什麼，到底一起長大一起上學，還當了七年的室友。但是老Nott就不一樣了，作為食死人的叛徒，尤其是他和Narcissa，他們的所作所為都導致了Dark Lord的失敗，他是不可能給他什麼好果子吃的。

他被關在Knockturn Alley一處骯髒的小房子內，由老Nott看守，那人時不時就會對他揮來一個Crucio。

Theodore在時他的父親不會這麼做，但他假裝沒看見自己髒污的金髮和血跡斑斑的胸口。他躲避著自己的視線，再三向他保證，只要Lucius幫他們弄來美國的港口鑰和一筆黃金，他們絕對馬上就會放他走。

不過他的室友沒有替他將斷掉的腿治好，甚至沒有替自己固定住。

所有的一切都讓Draco覺得自己回到那場噩夢裡。

直到Harry Potter踢開那扇門，Draco看著他逆光的身影，第一次真的了解什麼是救世主。Potter將他抱到了St. Mungo's，治療師花了一秒鐘就治好了他的斷腿，但是他被留下做了更多的檢查。期間Potter一直在自己身旁，他等著給他做筆錄。

那晚Lucius在魔法部、Narcissa還在法國，他一個人待在醫院過夜。

而他們的筆錄做到了床上。

Draco不記得是怎麼開始的，但是他記得那個晚上他在Potter懷裡瘋狂哭泣並且尖叫，像是要把16歲那年開始所有隱藏住的淚水流完。他邊哭邊叫，用力抓著、咬著Potter，咒罵著他，而Potter咬著嘴唇，忙著貫穿自己，肉體互相拍擊的聲音像是幫他的哭叫聲打著拍子。

他們甚至沒有接吻，親吻自己臉龐的只有從Potter額間滴落下來的汗珠。

這是他第一次沒有隔著鏡片看那對綠眼睛。

隔天，病房只剩下自己，而他的病人袍在身上穿的好好的。他不至於在自己的父母前丟臉。

然後，就這樣了。

第二次，是他父親過世那天。

他父親死在老Nott的魔杖下，但是他父親同時也殺了那個狗雜種。

他們在綠光中雙雙倒下。

而一旁的Narcissa受到了波及和丈夫過世的衝擊，住到了St. Mungo's的五樓。

他在Potter的辦公室做筆錄，他們在Potter的辦公室做愛。

他被一把壓上了辦公桌，他們把救世主辦公桌上所有的東西掃落，Draco還記得羽毛筆和羊皮紙落下的聲音，還有馬克杯破碎的聲響，甚至是Potter施咒鎖上門的低沉嗓音。辦公室內充斥著Potter和羊皮紙的味道，接著逐漸變調，他們體液的味道蓋過了其他所有。

Draco簡直想唾棄自己的膽小和愚蠢，但是只有這種時候，只有這個樣子，他才敢去觸碰那雙綠眼睛。

他對自己的父母感到愧疚。

第三次，是母親的葬禮。

母親惡化的速度快的不可思議，治療師認為或許是他無法接受失去丈夫，簡單來說，她沒有求生的慾望，而這對Draco無疑是個強烈的打擊。

那是他最後一次哭泣，Potter到了他們的家族墓地向Narcissa致哀，為了她曾經為他所做的──縱使原因不是為了他。Potter陪著他回到莊園，他們糊里糊塗地在起居室內喝了一罐又一罐的酒，酒櫃被他們翻箱倒櫃，隨著嗆辣的酒精下肚，他們像野獸一樣剝著對方的西裝。

最後Potter將他摔上了他從小睡到大的那張大床。

他的枕頭被撕裂，裡頭的羽毛在房間內漫天飛舞。他的四柱大床被搖晃到發出了不祥的嘎吱聲，隨著他們身體的節奏撞擊著牆壁，聲音之大讓他覺得或許床柱就會就此斷裂，那是他們第一次沒有鎖門、沒有施無聲咒。那天比前兩次都更加激烈、持續了更久，一直到Draco的嗓子叫啞、甚至射不出東西，他們才停止。

他們還是沒有親吻彼此。

Draco枕著Potter的肩窩哭著睡去。

他們第一次一起過夜，他們最後一次一起過夜。

然後，他們再也沒有相見。

三個月後，Draco開始嘔吐、食慾不振。他吃著自己調配的腸胃藥水，但是沒有好轉。他開始吃不了肉類，使不上力氣，但Draco仍是不想到St. Mungo's去。

那會讓他想起他不該擁有的東西。

直到莊園內年紀最大的家庭小精靈尖著嗓子說，他現在和母親當初懷他的時候極像，他才想到了別的可能性。簡單測試過後Draco差點從椅子上摔了下來。

他快速找出了所有跟男巫生子有關的圖書文獻，並且貓頭鷹到了義大利去。

Draco用著Malfoy的家主戒指封上了莊園，不讓任何人靠近，並叮囑所有的小精靈照顧好莊園，等著自己回來。

他到了義大利的Casanova家。

他們兩家算是遠親，而Casanova有好幾起曾被紀載的男巫生子的經歷，他們也有相關的醫療知識，而Antonio Casanova，他的遠房表兄，是一名出色的治療師。

他在義大利生下了兩個看起來完全不同的男寶寶。Draco記得Potter曾經在黃金三人組的聚會中說過，如果以後他有孩子，除了父親和教父的名字外，他一定會用他心中最偉大的兩個校長替孩子命名──那時他在酒吧的角落，偷偷地聽見了這段談話。

金髮的孩子跟著他一樣，以傳統的方式用星座命名；黑髮的孩子則照著他另一個父親的希望，Draco替他取名為Albus。

看著Albus，他總會想到他另一個父親，總會想到很久以前，有雙藍眼睛看著他說的那句『讓我幫助你』。

他不能讓Potter看見Al的眼睛。

他們是兩條曾經交叉而過的線，現在應該互不相見、漸行漸遠。誰也別影響誰的生活。

03

Harry的直覺一向很準。

黑髮不稀奇，但是他十分在意小男孩那對綠眼睛。

他就像他一樣，用所有認識他母親的話來說──有著Lily的眼睛。

但是這不可能，從哪方面來說都不可能。

Harry在和朋友每兩周的固定聚會中喝著酒，一杯接著一杯，而褐髮女巫馬上就注意到了他的異常。

「Harry，你還好嗎？你平常不這麼喝酒的。」Hermione邊說邊拿走了Harry的酒杯，她將放著炸物拼盤的大盤子朝Harry面前推去，「不吃點東西就喝酒不太好。」

Harry看著他聰明的好朋友，思考著是否要把自己的疑問告訴她。他清了清嗓子，想到了最近在荷蘭沸沸揚揚的同志婚姻，Harry決定把這個當成開頭，「最近麻瓜界有允許同性結婚的法律通過了。」他像是閒聊一樣地說。

Ron停下了吃麵的動作，抬起頭。「不得不說他們真先進。」

「我倒是覺得巫師界應該也要這樣，每個人都有結婚的權利。」Hermione說，「你不敢相信魔法不那些老頑固的腦袋有多可怕，我真的覺得婚姻法該修正了。」

「噢，他們現在連領養的法律都要修正，因為同性沒有辦法生孩子。」

「巫師界倒是不用，我聽媽媽說過，巫師孕育孩子並不受性別禁錮，雖然現在已經很少見了。」Ron說，他捏起眼前的炸馬鈴薯。Harry感覺自己內心鼓噪著，但是他依然沉默，想讓自己的紅髮好友主動透露更多。

「你說因為中世紀的迫害引發的同性生子潮嗎？」Hermione問，然後她的表情就像是回到了圖書館那樣，「但是已經好幾十年沒有這個案例了吧。」

「為什麼會沒有再出現了啊？」Harry隨口問。

「因為大部分人對同性戀還是不太能接受，再來不是想生就能生的，限制蠻多的。」Ron說，「雖然具體來說是什麼我不太清楚，但是除了魔力要足夠充沛外，好像還有一種什麼危機感來著吧。」

「喔，還有純血比較容易。」

Harry感覺到自己腦袋裡的燈泡被啪的點亮。

他們睡過三次，三次都沒戴套子。

那他媽絕對是自己兒子。

而他現在有個人得好好教訓一下。

04

「Draco Malfoy！你這個膽小鬼！給我滾出來！」Harry帶著些許的酒意在半夜瘋狂用各種咒語砸著Malfoy莊園的大鐵門，他闖不進去，純血家族的防護魔法比自己想的高級許多，「Malfoy！」

在經過大概二十分鐘的大吼大叫跟砸門之後，一個人影終於出現在Harry面前，但是不是自己嘴裡吼叫的那個人，一個褐髮男子和一個家庭小精靈憑空出現在鐵門前。

「Harry Potter，難道英國人都這麼沒禮貌嗎？」Antonio打著呵欠，「像個神經病一樣大半夜敲人的門，難道作為救世主有這種特權嗎？你想幹嘛？」他邊說，手像抓東西一樣把手指靠緊，手心向上，接著上下自然地晃動。

「把Malfoy叫出來。」Harry說，氣壞地看著眼前手部動作特別多的義大利人。

「拜託，你饒了他吧，小傢伙們把他弄到快死了，好不容易有一頓好覺睡。」

「快滾，我超想睡。」Antonio接著把手放在腰部，雙手距離數英吋，伸出雙手拇指和食指，比出一個人身體的寬度，「Ti faccio un coso così。」

「你的手難道不能停下來嗎？」那人的手不斷地做著不同的動作，這讓現在脾氣暴躁的Harry非常想用分割咒把他的手給剁下來。

「你怎麼能要一個義大利人把手停下來，這樣我會說不出話的！」褐髮男子理直氣壯地說。

「把Malfoy叫出來，我知道那兩個小傢伙是誰的小孩。」

「當然是Draco的啊，我也知道好嗎。」Antonio心臟漏了半拍，這個直覺也太驚人，這一個星期他們都待在莊園裡，忙著把裡面整理的適合兩個快要一歲半的小傢伙玩耍，他知道他們兩個並沒有見面。「這個威脅很蠢。」

所以Potter哪裡來的這個結論？

「我說另一個。」Harry橄欖綠的眼瞳散發出了危險的光芒，Antonio思考著在門後他能不能受到莊園的魔法保護，不至於被眼前看起來頗為憤怒的男人施惡咒。

Antonio完全忘記自己剛剛還威脅著要把人家的屁股踹到裂出一個縫。

「好吧。」Antonio彈了彈手指，示意一旁的家庭小精靈給他紙筆，他匆匆地寫下些什麼，然後將羊皮紙捲了起來，「明天下午三點過來，我們三點一刻吃下午茶。」他把羊皮紙扔了過去，然後跟著家庭小精靈消影回到房子內。

05

Draco Malfoy想殺了自己遠房表兄。

他一手牽一個還走不太穩的肉團子，走到了起居室，接著就看到一個他這輩子打死都不想看見的人坐在扶手椅上，桌上擺滿了茶點。

而他該死的表兄不在。

看來這就是為什麼他剛剛肯幫自己替這兩個小傢伙洗澡的原因。Draco無比慶幸方才自己淋浴過，一整個早上被小孩折騰得滿身大汗，自從他們開始會走路之後，小孩的殺傷力上了另一個檔次。

更不要說時不時的魔力爆發，或許是因為Scorpius和Albus的另一個父親是強大的救世主（雖然Draco不想承認，但是事實確實是如此），他們的魔力失控的時間比自己預料中的還早，而且他們就像是約定好一樣，要不是一起失控，就是接著失控，根本像是在演奏交響樂一樣──樂器是被破壞掉的東西發出的破碎聲、魔力爆發的劈啪聲，還有，當然，他們可憐父親的喊叫聲。

「我不記得我有邀請你，Potter。」Draco面無表情地說，他把小孩牽到了屬於他們的餐椅邊，將兩隻開始咯咯亂笑的小孩分別放上了他們的椅子。「你可以走了，現在是我跟我兒子的親子時間。」

Scorpius和Albus開始啃對方的手指。

「親子時間？」Harry翹著腳，雙手十指交叉，他笑笑地看著眼前的金髮男子。

等等，是不是他打開房間門的方式不對？這個Potter也太不Potter，Draco的求生欲要他現在抄起小孩馬上逃跑，但是他不能。Draco強裝鎮定地坐了下來，順便把椅子向後退了一些，還有兩個小傢伙的也是。

「對，所以你可以走了。」Draco說，拿起了桌上的香蕉，而旁邊兩個小傢伙開始瘋狂拍手、吵吵鬧鬧，指著他們爸爸手中的水果，「好，知道，Daddy在剝了。」

「Ba──Ba！」金髮小孩指著他父親手中被剝完皮的香蕉，示意著自己要吃。

「NaNa！」這是黑髮的那個。

「你們兩個難道就不能合起來嗎？Banana，OK？」

「孩子的媽媽呢？怎麼沒有跟你們一起。」Harry趁著Draco慌忙地處理手裡的水果時問。

「沒有──噢、呃，這是我、咳，私人的事情，難道救世主連他人隱私都要過問嗎？」Draco像是作賊心虛一樣，失去他一貫流暢的說話方式。他把精神轉到雙胞胎身上，嘗試著忽略身後的那對眼睛。Draco無比慶幸自己可以稱得上是Occlumens，就算救世主是個Legilimens也讀不到自己腦袋，更何況他不是。

雙胞胎對於水果的熱愛讓Draco有些忙碌，他不斷地交換著手中的碗和湯匙分別餵食著小孩，Harry可以看見他灰藍色的眼睛充滿了笑意，眼前這幕場景讓他覺得內心暖暖的，就像是身體裡有顆大大的氣球被慢慢地充著氣。

Harry開始痛恨那年自己的懦弱。

「我可以幫你。」Harry說，強勢地趁Draco正在將一口香蕉餵進金髮寶寶的時候拿走了放在黑髮寶寶面前的小碗，並將孩子的椅子給轉得過來。Al在椅子上左右搖晃，因為椅子的搖動而開始胡亂咯咯傻笑，然後他看見眼前一個不熟悉的男人，開始OH～地機哩咕嚕地說著成人聽不懂的話。

Draco此刻心裡是崩潰的。

他開始替自己做心理建設，沒事沒事，一般人哪能想到男人可以生小孩沒事沒事，就說孩子的媽是黑髮孩子的爺爺是綠眼睛沒事沒事。他有自信魔法史課堂基本都在睡覺的Potter絕對不會往那方面想，聽說他連OWLs都沒通過呢。

這真的是瞎了才不覺得這是他的小孩，Harry相信如果Hagrid在這邊他一定會說什麼，這個小毛毛跟你長得一模一樣呢Harry，畢竟Hagrid是少數看過他還這麼小時期的人。他看過自己小時候的照片，這根本一模一樣，講過幾百遍的話又要來了，和Lily一樣的綠眼睛。

Draco以飛快的速度餵完Scorpius，正準備把自己的黑髮小麻煩搶回來的時候，發現那個小叛徒已經對著Harry伸出手，要求他把自己抱起來，而Harry立刻照做──我的天他們長的真的有夠像我帶出門根本會被當成誘拐吧。Scorpius在看到雙胞胎兄弟有著抱抱之後也不肯安分地在餐椅上呱呱亂叫，他伸出手，拉著垂在他身旁的白皙手掌，要求自己父親也將自己抱起，Draco只好照做。

「Al，來Daddy這邊。」他一手抱著Scorpius，朝著在Harry懷裡的黑髮寶寶伸手。

Albus思考了一會兒，小小短短的手指在嘴裡轉了兩圈，然後拒絕地轉頭，將他的小腦袋埋進了Harry的肩窩處。而Scorpius在此刻叛逃，他蹬了兩下，踢開了自己父親的懷抱，將自己朝眼前的黑髮男子倒下，Draco眼明手快地準備扶住調皮的孩子，然而Harry更加快速一點，他一把撈起朝自己撲過來的小金毛。

好的，有人綁架了他的兒子。

Draco瞪著眼前一手一顆肉團子的Harry，他拉拔了一年多的小孩子就這樣義無反顧地背叛自己，這完全是Potter的錯。

「過來，你們兩個小搗蛋。」Draco伸手，然而兩個孩子沒有要搭理他的意思，他們開始研究Harry的臉，對於他臉上的眼鏡充滿了濃厚的興趣，嘗試著要把沒看過的東西給拽下來。

「他們很可愛。」Harry抬高臉，避免自己的眼鏡遭到兩個小傢伙的辣手摧殘，他這樣對Draco說。

「當然，還不看看是誰生的。」Draco順口說，他放棄似地坐下，拿起了圓桌上的茶杯喝了兩口。

「他們的媽媽呢？」Harry坐了下來，兩個小孩乖巧地坐在他的左右兩腿，開始玩起他身上皮衣的拉鍊。

「我不覺得我們有熟到可以談論這種事情。」Draco翹起腳，替自己再倒了一杯茶，避開了Harry的視線。

Harry看著眼前故作忙碌的金髮男子，發現他和兩年前變了許多。那時的Draco看著脆弱而憤怒，彷彿是要將生命燃盡般地活著，他異常地尖銳，卻十分地單薄，就像是一尊琉璃，那樣的易碎。可他現在生氣蓬勃，面孔白皙紅潤，表情生動，就像是他們學生時代那樣的美好。

他的眼神多了許多柔軟。

窗外隱隱約約傳來了鳥叫聲，而午後的陽光透過窗戶撒在地毯上、撒在了Draco淡色的髮絲和線條好看的臉龐上。他的下巴仍是一貫的尖細，那雙眼睛像是摻了水一樣的晶亮，在金黃色的陽光下閃耀著水晶般的色澤，他一頭長髮不像以往一絲不苟，只是鬆散地束著，軟軟地散在了他的肩上和胸前，額間還有幾綹碎髮。

他心裡的那顆氣球在這樣的氛圍下逐漸充飽，他突然厭惡起兩年前的自己。勇敢的救世主，但是在Malfoy面前膽小的可笑。

「他們睏了，把孩子給我。」Draco放下茶杯，輕輕地說。Harry看著雙胞胎開始打呵欠，揉著眼睛，肉肉的小手開始捉起吊在身上的奶嘴。

「我可以幫你抱著，要抱到哪裡去？」Harry直接站了起來，讓孩子靠上他的胸口，他避開了Draco伸過來的手。Draco沒有抗議，他示意Harry跟著自己，畢竟再次換手可能會惹得兩個孩子崩潰大哭，到時候又是一場魔力爆發，那可就一點都不好玩了。

一間偌大的房間有著一塊巨大的軟墊，上面擺著兩件疊的整齊的小被子，上頭坐著兩隻一模一樣的白色垂耳兔，幾塊積木散落在被子旁，軟墊一旁有幾著小小的木頭箱子，畫滿了各種動物。不遠處一組猩紅色的火車在軌道上奔馳著，那看起來眼熟極了。整個房間呈現了一種令人感到舒服的氛圍，十分的柔軟，牆壁是柔和的水藍色，地板上鋪著米黃色的長毛地毯，踩起來十分的舒適。

「放到這。」Draco拍了拍軟墊，Harry聽著他的蹲了下來，而孩子的父親忙著接手黑髮的寶寶。感覺到被移動，Albus皺起眉，扁起嘴，一副準備大哭的模樣，Draco安撫地拍了拍他的背，拿來了一旁的小毯子。Harry注意到那條毯子上有著金探子的圖案，忍不住笑了出來。他照著Draco的方式也將Scorpius放了下來，發現金髮小孩比起他的兄弟要來的好多了，Scorpius只是翻了一圈，自己找到了自己覺得舒適的姿勢，他翹起屁股，咬了兩下奶嘴，安穩地睡著。

Draco掏出了魔杖，輕輕地揮了兩下，巨大落地窗的紗簾無聲地垂下，讓室內變得稍微昏暗一些，Harry發現了天花板在稍暗的光線下似乎閃爍著點點星光，奔馳的特快車在小主人的睡眠中緩慢停下，他們兩人一同離開房間。Draco彈了彈指，一個家庭小精靈隨著一聲劈啪聲出現在他腳邊，Draco沒有說話，小精靈也沒有問話，他安靜地進了房間，並小心地掩上門。

整個莊園和多年前看來有些不同，乾淨而明亮，就像是完全擺脫了戰爭的陰影，以全新的姿態迎接了他們的新主人。Harry還記得他上次來Malfoy莊園的時候，偌大的屋子散發著陰暗的氛圍，死氣沉沉，那些在這裡枉死的魂魄彷彿在牆壁的縫隙中哭嚎著。

整間房子就像他的金髮主人一樣壓抑。

Harry跟在Draco的身後，他近乎著迷地看著那人幾乎要散開的白金色馬尾，他的窄腰在白色的襯衫裡隨著他的步伐輕輕晃動，像是要他伸手向前碰觸，更不要說被包裹在黑色長褲的臀部。

「你該走了，Potter。」Draco旋過身，他雙手抱胸，瞪著Harry。「我等等一定要讓Antonio知道他的屁股到底可以裂多開。」Harry沒有答話，他只是伸手抓住了Draco的手腕，按照記憶拉著他朝他上次進的那間房間走去。

「放開我！」Draco氣急敗壞地說，他舉起魔杖，然而Harry只是回頭看了他一眼，將手伸了起來，Draco的魔杖馬上地飛了出去，Harry笑瞇瞇地一把接住山楂木魔杖。

「噢，我真想它。」

「當然，我更想你。」接著Draco被一把扛起。

06

Draco驚恐地發現Harry準確無誤地找到了自己房間，並且一切都熟悉得嚇人，睽違兩年，他被摔上了自己的大床上，而Harry沒有猶豫地壓了上來。

「你給我滾開，Potter！」他吼著，抬起腳往Harry腹部踢去，卻被黑髮Auror一把抓住了腳踝。「放開我！」

「你回答我的問題我就放開。」Harry懶懶地說，他帶著繭的手指伸進了Draco的褲管內，輕柔地撫摸著他的小腿和腳踝。他已經忘記Draco的皮膚摸起來是什麼感覺了，手上如絲綢般柔順的細膩觸感讓他慢慢地回復了記憶，這讓Harry忍不住勾起了嘴角。

「Albus和Scorpius是誰的孩子？」

「你是白癡嗎？當然是我的！」Draco大聲地說，雖然有些心虛他仍是挺起了胸膛。

「我指的是另一個人，你懂得。」Harry壓制住了Draco擺在床上開始騷動的右腳，虎口緊緊地將他的小腿扣押在柔軟的床舖上，而他的右手食指已經偷偷地鑽進了金髮男子的褲管內，細細地觸碰著他可以說是雪白的小腿。

「Pansy！」Draco將腦內馬上閃過的名字喊出口，但是一說完他就後悔了，這是個太明顯的愚蠢謊言。

「Zabini會很意外你這個回答，他們兩個正準備結婚。」Harry緩慢地說，朝著他的西裝褲施了個切除咒，他的手指更加放肆地摸著Draco的小腿，「我再給你一次機會。」

「Antonio的表妹！你不認識，知道名字也沒意義。」Draco慌張地說，嘗試著收回自己的腳，並且努力不去看Harry那雙和Albus一般無二的眼睛。

「我得告訴你一件事情，Draco。」這是Harry第一次喊他的教名，這讓Draco心臟似乎漏了一拍，「或許你不知道，所有的人都說我有著我母親的眼睛。」

天要亡我。

「而Al，也有一樣的眼睛，他甚至長得跟我很像。他的名字和你們命名方式不一樣，而且Al很明顯是暱稱，可以回答我為什麼你不肯告訴我他的名字嗎？」Harry終於放過Draco的腳，但是他欺身上前，壓住了Draco的手腕，並將Draco的腳困在自己雙腿之間。Draco覺得自己快要窒息而死，他忙著向後退去，他的背後抵上了床板，而雙手被控制住還沒有魔杖，要來硬的他的力氣也比不過訓練紮實的Harry，他只能恨恨地瞪著眼前的人。「你真的沒有別的要說的嗎？」

「沒有。」Draco恨恨地說。

「沒關係，我可以試試看我們是不是能生第三個，我一直都希望有個孩子繼承我父親和教父的名字。」他愉快地說，傾身咬住了Draco的頸子。

「你根本瘋了！跟你做過幾次不代表我現在願意，給我滾！」Draco趁著Harry改變姿勢時抽出自己的手腕，他用力地推著Harry的肩膀，但是黑髮巫師不為所動，他緩慢地順著那條白皙的頸子舔上了Draco的耳垂，毫不意外地聽見那人發出了熟悉的呻吟。

Harry按照為數不多卻十分深刻的記憶碰觸著身下的金髮巫師，他的手指滑過了他的胸口，隔著襯衫輕輕地揉捏著他的乳尖，而Draco本來抗拒推著自己的手慢慢變調，他捉住了Harry的上手臂，發出了細碎的呻吟聲。隨著Harry的動作，他甚至弓起了身子，主動迎合著那人的手掌。他解開了Draco早已變得破破爛爛的西裝褲褲頭，將手伸進去他被撐起的內褲裡，有些用力地搓揉著已經挺立的性器。

「Albus和Scorpius是誰的孩子？」Harry又再問了一次，但是Draco只是繃緊了臉，倔強地咬著自己好看的唇。黑髮男子聳了聳肩，並不是很在意自己的問題沒有被回覆，他的拇指抵上了金髮男子不斷滲出液體的出口，手掌則慢慢地上下嚕動著。

他聽見Draco發出了類似於哭泣的呻吟，就跟兩年前一樣。Harry在手中的性器逐漸脹大時停下手中的動作，他將Draco的腿掰開，並且在他的穴口施了潤滑咒，讓手指順著濕黏的液體插入了他的肉穴內。他的手指被熱燙的通道緊緊地絞著，一切都和記憶中沒什麼不同，他緩慢地攪動著那個濕熱的通道，惹的主人發出情動的呻吟。

「Potter……」Draco輕聲喊著，雙手不由自主地擁抱住了Harry的肩膀，他將頭抵上了救世主的肩窩。他突然有點想哭，在離開英國後他想過以後他們永遠都不會再見面了，救世主會走他該走的路，而自己也是，那三次就是個意外，Potter並不愛他，甚至連喜歡都稱不上。他猜想於他而言，那只是成年人抒發情慾和壓力的性愛，什麼都不是。

但是隨著Potter在他臉上、身上逐漸印下的吻，Draco現在不那麼確定了。他迷茫地盯著Harry埋在他胸口的頭頂，那頭蓬鬆的黑髮隨著主人的動作在空氣中跳動著，感覺到他撐開自己，被充滿的輕微撕裂感讓他不由自主地哭了出來，Draco下意識地將手蓋上自己的臉。

「別遮。」Harry說，強勢地拉下了Draco的手，壓在了他腦袋的兩側，「我真的想你。」他喃喃自語，輕輕地吻了Draco的眼眶，舔去他滑落在臉龐生理性淚水。他緩緩地擺動著自己的跨部，熱燙的肉穴將他絞的死緊，使得Harry發出了低沉的呻吟，而Draco的腿圈上了他的腰部，緊緊的。

「你只是想念便宜炮友。」Draco惡聲惡氣地說，但是他的語氣比平常多了一絲軟嫩和不確定。

「我只是太膽小了。」Harry低下頭，在Draco地耳朵邊輕輕地說，然後他抱住他，用力的、緊緊的。「他們是誰的孩子，求你了，Draco。」

Draco咬著自己的嘴唇，他著實害怕。害怕什麼？害怕對方帶走小孩？害怕自己的情感被恥笑？他說不出來，或許都是。

然而隨著黑髮男子不斷在自己體內用力地抽插，Draco的理智逐漸渙散，而那人不斷落下地親吻──從未有過的吻──和低聲的呢喃都讓他快要棄械投降。

「Al叫做Albus。」他說，而那人和Albus一模一樣的眼瞳綻放出了不可思議的光芒。

07

他們是被家庭小精靈的敲門聲給叫醒的。Draco在翻身下床的時候感覺到腰和屁股都是一陣久違的疼痛感，他在Harry還懶洋洋在棉被裡翻滾時就穿好了衣服褲子，剛起床的雙胞胎在十分鐘內沒看見自己會哭得極為淒厲，再來就會是一場災難。

「別走。」Harry捉住了Draco的手腕，他的聲音嘶啞，還帶著情慾後的慵懶感，而他臉上的表情是Draco從未見過的，這讓他的心臟漏跳了一拍。但是想到雙胞胎，他還是甩開了黑髮男子的手。

「他們在找我。」Draco說，穿上了拖鞋，「你不會想知道他們找不到我會發生什麼事情的。」Harry咕囔著要他等自己一會，套上內褲，拿起了地毯上已經皺巴巴的襯衫和長褲，胡亂但快速地穿好。

他跟著Draco到了剛剛那間溫馨的房間。

在Draco一打開門，兩個已經開始抽抽噎噎地孩子噙著淚水，從他們的軟墊上朝著自己父親爬了過來。一旁的家庭小精靈在看到Draco到來後立刻地消失。孩子一左一右的扶著Draco的小腿站了起來，他們伸著手，要求自己的爸爸抱抱他們。

「這麼黏爸爸不行啊。」Harry戳了戳黑髮寶寶肉呼呼的臉頰，而Albus皺起眉，委屈地哭了起來，一旁的Scorpius在聽見孿生兄弟的哭聲後也跟著癟嘴。

「求你了Potter，你真的不會想看到他們崩潰大哭會發生什麼事情的。」Draco瞪了Harry一眼，他將小孩放到了軟墊上，把奶嘴塞進他們嘴裡，再安撫地拍了拍他們的背，兩個小孩立刻止住哭泣。

「所以你打算回答我剛剛的問題嗎？」Harry看著開始逗弄小孩的Draco這樣問。Albus隨著他父親的手指在他脖子處搔癢而倒在地上咯咯輕笑，這讓Harry將他的眼睛看得更加清楚──那雙碧綠色且是杏仁狀的眼瞳，Lily的眼睛。

「Albus Severus，這是他的名字。」

「是，他們是你的孩子，那又如何呢？」Draco輕輕地說，他沒有看向一旁的黑髮男子，他忐忑地想著剛剛自己的猜測是否錯誤了。

「為什麼不告訴我。」Harry問，他看見Scorpius用著他灰藍色的眼睛期盼地盯著自己，於是他伸出手，學著Draco逗弄著金髮孩子，Scorpius發出了更加清亮的笑聲，他甚至笑到縮起了小小的腳。

「只是個小意外，我不覺得你的人生軌跡會就此改變。」Albus爬上了他的腿，Draco抱起了他，而黑髮寶寶指著一旁的小書櫃，咿咿呀呀地喊著。Draco替他抽出了一本童書，放上了他短短的大腿上。發現自己父親身邊有書，Scorpius立刻翻了身，朝著爸爸的方向爬去，他湊上他的金色小腦袋，和他黑髮兄弟一起津津有味地瞧著上頭的動物。

「你這樣對我不公平。」Harry嘆了口氣，「你什麼都沒問我，就替我做了決定，Draco。」

「如果你要求我不要留著他們又對他們公平嗎？承認吧，Potter，你從來沒有喜歡過我。」

「你看，你什麼都沒問我，就替我做了決定。」他伸出手，撥弄著Draco沒有綁起的長髮，晃動的長髮吸引了兩個孩子的注意，他們偏過頭，目不轉睛地看著隨著Harry手部動作而飛舞的髮絲。「Draco，你不能要求Gryffindor一直都那麼勇敢。」

「我的勇氣在那場戰爭大概都用完了，就像你一樣。」小孩子的注意力被一旁開始奔馳且發出聲響的火車給吸引，他們早就搖搖晃晃地走到了軌道旁，開心地拍著手，看著他們小小的火車邊跑邊冒出了一點點的煙霧和聲響。Harry牽起了Draco的手，珍重地看著對方白皙的臉孔，「我是個笨蛋，但是我真的很喜歡你，Draco。」

「我愛你，只是不敢說出口，才會想著就算只是幾次失控的關係也好，因為我跟你一樣，並不認為你會喜歡我。」

「你這個白癡。」Draco一貫白皙的臉上泛著一層不算太明顯的紅暈，但是那是除了在床上外Harry看過它最紅潤的樣子。

隔天Harry搬到了Malfoy莊園，而Draco和Harry有幾個麻煩要處理──比如說爭論誰才可以做雙胞胎的教父。除此之外Harry還得阻止Draco真的去把他表兄的屁股踹到裂開一個大縫，他還希望可以多幾個孩子，而這需要那個沒手就無法說話的義大利男人幫忙。雖然Draco驚恐地說著他姓Malfoy而不是Weasley，休想他再生，但是他們有很多時間可以好好討論，這不是問題。

當然還有驚恐的Ron和Hermione，但是這也不是什麼嚴重的問題，一切都很好。

END

「不，你別想，你知道懷孕有多痛苦嗎？」Draco抱著Albus退了兩步，「有這兩個我就受夠了，你別想。」

「我來算給你聽，吃到肉就嘔吐、聞到肉味就嘔吐，我還曾經在半夜三點起來吐！我一直吐到六個月！雖然沒有水腫但是我天天抽筋，你有試過半夜抽筋痛醒嗎？」

「更不要說恥骨痛死了，我這輩子沒有腰酸背痛成那樣過。還有脹氣到吃不下東西，等等，我本來就吃不下東西，因為我都吐出來了。」Scorpius爬上了他黑髮父親的腿上，拍打著一臉認真的Harry，而他無比誠懇地看著眼前的金髮男子。「更不要說我都是一個人！」

「我很抱歉。」Harry說，「這次你不會是一個人了，Draco。」

「該死的，不准用那種狗狗眼睛看我！」Draco繃起了臉紅了起來，他氣急敗壞地大吼，繼續說著各種痛不欲生的回憶，「生小孩痛死了，更不要說餵奶還有塞奶──」

「你會泌乳？！」Harry吃驚且大聲地問，他祖母綠的眼眸朝著Draco的胸膛看去，橄欖色的臉龐泛起了薄薄一層的紅，他吞了口口水。

此時此刻Draco覺得自己完全說錯話。

「閉嘴！你再問我就把你的乳頭擰下來！」

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想著是否寫個追妻火葬場的小中篇，然而救世主像脫韁野馬拉也拉不住，我就隨他去了  
覺得這種一做泯恩仇的俗濫劇情寫起來也是有種異樣的爽感，我爽完了喔耶  
因為好想寫可愛的一歲兒童跟帶球跑的腦洞，一歲的孩子真的非常可愛，雖然無法溝通但是都是小天使，我非常喜歡聽他們咯咯亂笑和牙牙學語的聲音，每天都會被無限療癒  
Antonio純粹是我希望有個手部動作很多的人激怒Harry，我實在太喜歡義大利人那堆莫名其妙的手勢了，可惜只用了幾個，我超喜歡象徵『蛋蛋立刻就會爆炸』的夠了手勢XDDD  
關於Ron說的危機感，因為兩個人都覺得大概是最後一次了，都有著強烈的見不到對方的危機感，於是雙胞胎愉快地著床  
Ti faccio un coso così：我會把你屁股踹到裂開一個大縫


End file.
